That Time When You Became Mine
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise; — Waktu itu, Kise menjadi milik Aomine. Waktu itu, Aomine menjadi harapan Kise. AoKise Week #2: Graduation


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah** **kata**: 2.834 kata

**Summary**: Waktu itu, Kise menjadi milik Aomine. Waktu itu, Aomine menjadi harapan Kise.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. BL.

**Note**: Entri untuk AoKise Week hari kedua dengan prompt: Graduation.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © Rum [Pixiv ID: 3710712]. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**That Time When You Became Mine**

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Kise sudah bangun. Ia menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya untuk bersiap. Hari ini adalah hari spesial, dan ia ingin memastikan segala aspek mengenai dirinya sempurna.

"Aomine-_cchi_, cepat mandi!" seru Kise tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari cermin. Kebiasaannya dahulu sebagai model, yaitu berdandan sesempurna mungkin, sudah amat melekat dalam dirinya.

"Sabar, sayang. Acaranya masih satu jam lagi," sahut Aomine. Ia berguling di ranjang. Udara masih dingin dan ia tidak dapat menahan hasrat untuk menyusup kembali ke dalam selimutnya. Kise berjalan ke arahnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menarik paksa selimut dan menggulingkan kekasihnya.

"Banyak yang harus kulakukan, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku harus pidato nanti, dan aku harus melapor ke panitia untuk acara hiburannya. Belum lagi kalau di jalan macet. Ayo, cepat bangun!" ujar Kise panjang lebar. Ia mengguncang-guncang Aomine.

Aomine mengerang. Ia sedang malas sekali. Walau begitu, pemuda itu juga tahu lebih baik kalau Kise tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Karenanya, ia terpaksa bangun dan berjuang mengumpulkan rohnya. Aomine duduk di tepi ranjang, mengucek-ucek mata. Saat mendongak, pemandangan Kise sedang berkacak pinggang menyambutnya.

Melihat kerutan di kening Kise, Aomine tertawa. "Oke, oke, aku bangun. Tetapi dengan satu syarat," kata pemuda berambut biru tua itu.

Belum sempat Kise bertanya, Aomine sudah menarik tangan si pirang hingga jatuh dan menangkapnya. Aomine memberikan sebuah ciuman yang berlangsung agak lama sebelum melepaskan Kise. "Selamat pagi, _sunshine_," bisiknya di telinga Kise yang memerah. Aomine tertawa lagi dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kise masih terkejut dengan tindakan Aomine. Kekasihnya itu memang tidak dapat ditebak. Karenanya pula, rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Sekarang ia harus menatanya lagi. Walau begitu, Kise tidak benar-benar keberatan. Ciuman itu sepadan.

Kise kembali duduk di depan cermin rias untuk menata diri. Ciuman tadi menghapus sebagian besar pelembab bibir rasa apel yang ia pakai, sehingga ia harus mengaplikasikannya kembali. Pelembab yang direkomendasikan kakaknya ini memang favoritnya.

Aomine keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan handuk saat Kise baru saja selesai mengenakan jasnya. Bagi Aomine, Kise terlihat sempurna. Kekasihnya tersebut memang selalu terlihat indah, namun hari ini terasa begitu spesial. Hari ini Kise begitu bahagia, membuat penampilannya lebih bersinar lagi.

"Wow. Kau lebih terlihat seperti akan menghadiri acara Oscar daripada kelulusan," komentar Aomine. Ia memperhatikan—atau lebih tepatnya mengagumi—Kise sambil tersenyum.

Kise merapikan jasnya sebelum menatap Aomine dan tersenyum, membalas, "Apa aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Aomine mendekati Kise dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping kekasihnya tersebut. "Tidak juga," katanya sebelum mencium lembut kening Kise dengan penuh kasih.

"Cepat ganti baju sana." Kise tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Aomine sebelum melepaskan diri. Afeksi yang disiramkan kekasihnya itu kepadanya membuat si pirang merasa amat bahagia.

Aomine mengiakan dalam gumaman. Ia mengambil jas yang disiapkan Kise tadi malam dari dalam lemari. Berbeda dengan sang kekasih, pria beriris nilakandi tersebut tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berganti baju dan menata diri. Ia hanya menyisir rambutnya sedikit dan memakai parfum miliknya. Ketika Kise sudah menganggap penampilannya pantas, mereka pun pergi.

Di mobil, Kise sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia tengah berinteraksi dengan panitia perpisahan, meminta susunan acara hari itu. Maklum, Kise didaulat sebagai murid terbaik sekolah penerbangan tempatnya menuntut ilmu, sehingga hari ini ia harus memberikan pidato.

"Acaranya sampai jam berapa?" tanya Aomine. Ia melirik Kise yang terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Umm, kata panitianya sampai jam sebelas. Eh, tetapi Yamada-_san_ kemarin memberitahuku, ada foto bersama sebentar. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh, begitu. Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tanya saja."

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Kise tidak banyak bicara—tidak seperti biasanya. Aomine mengerti ini karena ia gugup. Kise tidak begitu terbiasa bicara di depan orang banyak. Pekerjaannya dahulu sebagai model biasanya hanya mencakup _runaway_, pemotretan, atau pekerjaan komersial. Ia jarang bicara di depan orang, kecuali saat wawancara.

Aomine menoleh pada Kise sebentar dan melihat si pirang tengah membaca kertas berisi pidatonya sekali lagi. Ia tengah menggumamkan kata-katanya dengan cepat.

Aomine menepuk puncak kepala Kise dengan salah satu tangannya yang tidak memegang setir. Kise mendongak dan menoleh ke arah sang kekasih. Aomine menoleh padanya sebentar dan tersenyum.

"Hei, Kise, dengarkan aku. Tidak usah gugup. Kau pasti bisa. Aku yang selalu mendengarkanmu, dan aku tahu dari pengalaman bahwa kau tidak pernah kehabisan kata-kata," ucap Aomine.

Kise menatap Aomine lamat-lamat sebelum tersenyum hangat. Karena inilah ia amat menyayangi Aomine. Walau kadang ia tidak peka dan menyebalkan, namun pemuda itu selalu ada untuk mendukungnya. Kise selalu dapat mengandalkannya.

"Lagipula," lanjut Aomine, "kalau kau lupa, karang saja pidatonya dengan kata-kata pintar. Mereka pasti akan lebih memperhatikan kecantikanmu itu."

Kise tertawa. "Hei, aku ini laki-laki, tahu. Mana mungkin aku cantik!" protesnya.

"Bagiku kau itu cantik. Tetapi bisa tampan juga, sih. Kau itu bisa segalanya, aku heran," ujar Aomine yang membuat Kise tertawa lagi.

"Terima kasih, ya, Aomine-_cchi_," kata Kise seraya tersenyum lebar.

Aomine menepuk kepala pirang itu sekali lagi dan menjawab, "Tidak usah berterima kasih, sudah tugasku sebagai kekasihmu."

Kise tertawa kecil mendengar rayuan manis Aomine. Pemuda beriris keemasan itu pun merilekskan diri. Aomine yang pengertian menyetelkan musik instrumental favorit Kise. Setelah beberapa saat yang hanya diisi musik, akhirnya Aomine berbelok ke suatu gedung.

Saat turun dari mobil, Momoi menyambut mereka. Seperti Kise, gadis itu juga tampil habis-habisan. Ia terlihat cantik dalam balutan gaun ungunya. Di belakangnya, teman-temannya yang lain—Kuroko, Kagami, Akashi, Murasakibara, Himuro, Midorima dan Takao—mulai berdatangan. Momoi benar-benar mengundang sepasukan penuh.

"Selamat, Ryouta. Akhirnya kau lulus dan bisa bekerja sesuai impianmu," kata Akashi. Ia tersenyum tipis dan menyalami Kise.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-_cchi_. Kau sampai repot-repot datang ke sini," sahut Kise seraya tertawa.

Setelah Akashi, Kuroko maju untuk memberi selamat pada Kise. Takao dan yang lain pun menyusul. Kise tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak ia turun dari mobil. Saat terdengar pengumuman bahwa acara akan segera dimulai, Aomine merangkul Kise dan mereka berjalan ke tempat duduk yang disediakan.

Ketika duduk pun ucapan selamat masih berdatangan. Teman-teman Kise sesama murid penerbangan menghampiri Kise dan memberi selamat. Aomine tahu Kise memang populer, namun ia tidak menyangka kekasihnya itu benar-benar populer di kalangan teman-temannya yang notabene mayoritas pria.

"Mereka tahu aku—dahulu—model internasional, Aomine-_cchi_. Tentu saja aku terkenal di kalangan ini," jawab Kise saat Aomine bertanya mengenai hal itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, acara dimulai. Acara dimulai dengan pembukaan dari pengisi acara, dilanjut dengan pidato dari kepala sekolah penerbangan. Kise terlihat sedikit tegang ketika bersiap-siap untuk maju. Aomine tersenyum diam-diam melihat ini.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan tegang," bisiknya sebelum mencuri ciuman kecil dari Kise.

"Aomine-_cchi_!" Kise balas berbisik. Wajahnya merona merah muda. Bersamaan dengan itu, namanya dipanggil untuk maju ke depan.

Aomine masih sempat mengatakan, "Selamat berjuang." Kise mengangguk mengiakan.

Saat Kise maju ke depan, semua mata menatapnya. Sebenarnya pemuda tampan itu bukan seseorang yang mabuk panggung, namun ia tetap tidak dapat menepis rasa gugupnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kise menoleh untuk menatap Aomine. Cara itu selalu berhasil. Karena dengan melihat senyum Aomine, Kise tahu ia akan baik-baik saja.

Kise berdeham sebelum mendekatkan mulutnya ke mikrofon dan mulai berbicara.

"Kepada yang terhormat guru, tamu serta teman-teman sesama murid; selamat pagi. Saya ucapkan selamat sejahtera di pagi yang berbahagia ini. Sungguh suatu hal yang membanggakan bagi saya untuk dapat terlibat dalam sebuah momen indah ini, yaitu kelulusan. Setelah kita sebagai murid berjuang bersama, akhirnya kita selangkah lebih dekat dengan impian kita," kata Kise, menyampaikan pembukaan pidatonya.

Aomine tersenyum. Ia tahu Kise dapat melakukannya. Lihat saja, dengan bicara beberapa kata, kini Kise dapat berpidato selancar air mengalir. Bahkan ia terdengar begitu santai, seperti sedang berbicara dengannya, sehingga tidak terkesan membosankan. Aura menyenangkannya mulai menular.

"Pada akhirnya, saya hanya memiliki satu hal yang ingin saya sampaikan. Di hari sebahagia ini, tentu kita semua merasa bahagia dan penuh harapan. Akan tetapi, hidup selalu berputar. Akan ada hari-hari berat di masa depan, hari-hari di mana kita akan sendirian dan tidak berdaya. Di saat itulah harapan paling dibutuhkan. Jika saat itu datang, ingatlah kembali hari ini. Ingatlah kembali ketika kita merasa penuh dengan harapan dan percaya masa depan ada dalam genggaman.

Seperti sebuah kutipan dari film yang saya suka, '_We must be greater than what we suffer_.' Kita harus menjadi lebih hebat dari penderitaan kita. Ingatlah itu selalu. Jadilah harapan. Bawalah harapan itu terbang, jauh tinggi di angkasa. Jangan pernah berhenti menyebarkan harapan itu pada semua orang. Tanamkan harapan itu sebagai pengingat untuk apa yang harus kita lakukan, dan sebagai siapa kita ditakdirkan untuk menjadi."

Kise berterima kasih dan mundur dari podium. Saat ia turun, tepuk tangan meriah menyambutnya. Orang-orang terlihat kagum dengan pidatonya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tersenyum dan duduk di tempatnya. Pelengkap kesempurnaannya hari ini adalah berada dalam dekapan hangat Aomine.

"Selamat. Sudah kukatakan padamu, kau pasti bisa," ucap Aomine ketika Kise kembali di sisinya.

Kise tersenyum manis dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Aomine. Aomine bergerak untuk memberikan posisi yang nyaman bagi kekasihnya tersebut, lalu merangkulnya mesra.

"Penutupmu tadi itu bagus sekali. Kau dapat dari mana?" tanya Aomine. Ia mencium puncak kepala Kise sebagai apresiasi.

Kise memejamkan mata, menikmati bagaimana kekasihnya benar-benar memanjakannya. "Kau membuatnya terdengar seakan aku mencurinya," si pirang meringis. "Aku memikirkannya sendiri. Sebenarnya aku tidak merencanakan akan mengatakan itu. Tadi, tiba-tiba aku terpikir film favoritku, lalu kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja."

Terus terang Aomine kagum dibuatnya. Selama bertahun-tahun ia berpacaran dengan Kise, pemuda pirang itu selalu berhasil membuatnya terkesan. Kekasihnya memang individu dengan banyak talenta. Yang paling membuat Aomine bangga adalah fakta bahwa ia berhasil membuat orang semenakjubkan Kise jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kise, kau—" Aomine meraih tangan Kise dan menggenggamnya erat, "—adalah kekasih terhebat yang dapat diminta oleh siapapun."

Kise tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia membalas genggaman Aomine dan berkata, "Karena itu aku memilihmu. Seorang yang hebat butuh pasangan yang hebat juga."

Aomine ikut tertawa dan menarik Kise lebih dekat ke dalam rangkulannya. Kise terlihat sangat senang dengan perhatian ini. Dua pemuda tersebut seakan tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Ah, habis ini wisudanya. Aku siap-siap sekarang, ya," ujar Kise. Segera setelah berkata demikian, ia langsung berdiri dan bersiap berbaris untuk naik ke panggung.

Aomine mengiakan Kise dan melepaskan tangannya. Pemuda beriris nilakandi tersebut tersenyum mengiringi kepergian kekasihnya. Ia duduk menunggu hingga prosesi wisuda dimulai. Kise, sebagai lulusan terbaik, maju pertama.

Setelah diwisuda, Kise berdiri di sisi pengajarnya. Senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya. Matanya menatap ke arah teman-temannya dan kekasihnya. Lalu saat itu ia mendapati keluarganya datang walaupun terlambat. Kise mengerti; perjalanan dari Kanagawa ke Tokyo tadi terlambat, keluarganya sudah mengabarinya. Asalkan orangtuanya dapat melihat dirinya diwisuda, Kise sudah merasa cukup. Siapapun saat itu dapat tahu dengan sekali lihat bahwa Kise benar-benar sedang melayang dalam kebahagiaan.

"Ki-_chan_ kalau tersenyum manis sekali, ya, Dai-_chan_," bisik Momoi dari kursi di belakang Aomine.

"Yep, memang. Dan aku dapat menikmatinya setiap saat," jawab Aomine.

Momoi terkikik geli. "Dasar, kau memang beruntung."

Saat Kise turun dari panggung dan berlari—benar-benar berlari—ke tempat duduknya, teman-temannya menantinya. Aomine tidak membuang-buang kesempatan. Ia langsung menangkap Kise dan memeluknya hingga berputar. Kise terlihat begitu bersinar. Segala aspek dari dirinya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Aomine pun menautkan jari-jemarinya dengan jari-jemari Kise dan mencium si pirang dengan lembut di bibir. Seluruh cintanya teradiasi dalam satu ciuman itu.

Takao dan Momoi sontak bersorak ramai, menarik perhatian orang-orang ke kelompok mereka. Kagami dan Midorima berusaha melenyapkan diri, namun gagal. Akashi sendiri, yang notabene memiliki kekuasaan untuk mengendalikan kelompok kecilnya ini, tidak merasa keberatan.

"Teman-temanmu memang unik, ya, Atsushi," komentar Himuro. Murasakibara hanya mengiakan dalam gumaman, terlihat tidak tertarik.

Nyaris bertepatan dengan Aomine dan Kise yang menjauhkan bibir mereka dari satu sama lain, pembawa acara mengumumkan bahwa prosesi wisuda telah usai dan sekarang adalah sesi hiburan. Bersamaan dengan itu, segala formalitas ditanggalkan. Kini para tamu dan undangan dapat bersantai menikmati musik sambil menikmati makanan lezat yang tersaji.

Ketika para pelayan datang menyajikan makanan, Murasakibara terlihat yang paling senang. Untungnya masih ada Akashi dan Himuro yang setidaknya masih bisa mengaturnya.

Meja milik Kise yang terdiri dari empat belas orang ini benar-benar ramai. Keluarga Kise sangat ramah, seperti putra bungsu mereka. Mereka dapat berinteraksi dengan teman-teman Ryouta kecil mereka. Momoi terutama berbicara sangat akrab dengan kedua kakak wanita Kise.

"Lalu aku ke Comiket musim dingin tahun lalu. Aku nyaris kehilangan _artbook_ Seal dan _doujin_-nya Pizma-_sama_," kata Momoi dengan penuh semangat.

Putri sulung keluarga Kise, Ryouko, menanggapi dengan tidak kalah semangat. "Wah, Pizma memang ratunya BL! Aku suka sekali semua karyanya. Tahun lalu aku dan Ryuka juga datang. Kami memborong nyaris semua buku karya _circle_ favorit kami. Ya, 'kan, Ryuka?"

"Iya!" seru Ryuka, anak kedua keluarga Kise. "_Doujin_ Tanaka-_sensei_ juga seperti biasa mahal sekali, tetapi yang beli selalu banyak. Kami beruntung bisa dapat."

"Ah, irinya~ Aku kehabisan punya Tanaka, jadi aku pesan saja _online_," sahut Momoi.

Begitulah percakapan di antara tiga gadis itu. Mereka adalah _fujoshi_ veteran dan pejuang. Jika bertemu, obrolan di antara ketiganya tidak akan jauh dari hal-hal seperti itu.

Lain lagi dengan orangtua Kise yang sangat tertarik untuk mengobrol dengan Aomine. Wajar saja, Aomine sudah mengencani putra tunggal mereka selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Mereka tentu ingin tahu bagaimana hubungan dua pemuda itu berjalan.

"_Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ tidak perlu khawatir. Aomine-_cchi_ menjagaku dengan baik. Aku senang bersama dengannya," kata Kise seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. _Kaa-san_ yakin, kok, Aomine-_kun_ akan menjagamu dengan baik," tanggap ibu Kise. Ia juga tersenyum. Senyumnya serupa dengan Kise. Dalam hati Aomine berpikir, dari situlah Kise mendapatkan senyum seindah itu.

"Tentu saja. Kalau sampai Aomine-_kun_ macam-macam pada Ryouta, kami tidak akan tinggal diam," ujar ayah Kise dengan nada jahil. Aomine tertawa bersama pria itu, namun ia juga menganggap serius perkataannya.

"Saya tidak akan berani. Ryouta terlalu berharga bagi saya," jawab Aomine. Ia merangkul Kise dengan lembut, seakan ingin menegaskan bahwa apa yang ia katakan adalah benar adanya.

"Kalian ini benar-benar serasi. Aku bersyukur kalian bertemu satu sama lain," komentar ibu Kise lagi, senyumnya sedikit melebar.

Kise bersandar lagi ke bahu Aomine, di mana Aomine juga lagi-lagi bergerak untuk memberikan posisi yang nyaman bagi kekasihnya tersebut. Ibu dan ayah Kise berpandangan dan saling tersenyum. Di saat itu, mereka tahu, putra mereka ada di tangan yang benar.

Kise menggumamkan sesuatu pada Aomine, yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan. Aomine mengambil sepotong kue cokelat dan menyuapkannya ke Kise.

"Kau manja sekali, manis," goda Aomine. Kise tidak berkata apa-apa; ia hanya tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata dengan nakal.

Kuroko yang menyaksikan pemandangan ini berdeham dan berkomentar, "Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_, tolong jangan terlalu mesra. Kasihan para jomblo seperti Kagami-_kun_."

"Oi, apa maksudmu itu, Kuroko!"

Aomine menahan tawa sementara Kagami menahan marah. Kuroko memasang wajah datar walaupun dalam hatinya ia senang dapat mengusili temannya tersebut. Kise hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Taiga. Kau boleh bermesra-mesra denganku." Akashi tersenyum sadis setelah ikut masuk dalam permainan mengerjai Kagami ini.

Di sisi lain, Kagami merinding. "Akashi, hentikan. Leluconmu itu terlalu menyeramkan."

Setelah acara makan dan hiburan, Kise pergi untuk berfoto dengan teman-temannya. Aomine tahu ini saatnya melaksanakan rencananya. Ia bangkit dan meninggalkan meja.

Kise tengah mengobrol dengan temannya, Shirosaki, ketika pembawa acara memanggil namanya. "Kepada Kise Ryouta, diharap naik ke atas panggung," katanya.

Mendengar hal itu, Kise tentu saja bingung. Menurut jadwal, tidak ada acara lagi setelah ini. Ia bertanya pada teman-temannya, namun tidak ada yang tahu. Walaupun begitu, pembawa acara kembali memanggil Kise untuk naik ke atas panggung, jadi si pirang pun menurutinya.

"Silakan berdiri di sini," arah sang pembawa acara. Kise yang masih kebingungan hanya menuruti pria itu.

Tiba-tiba lampu di ruangan meredup. Kise kaget, tentu saja, namun ia langsung dikejutkan lagi oleh lagu Glory of Love dimainkan oleh _band_ tamu. Lalu Aomine muncul, diterangi seberkas cahaya lampu seperti di film-film, membawa sebuket bunga. Perlahan-lahan Kise mulai mengerti ini akan mengarah ke mana. Ia menekap mulutnya karena ketidakpercayaan.

Saat Aomine dan Kise berhadapan dan Aomine menyerahkan buketnya, barulah lampu-lampu kembali menyala, namun dengan sinar berwarna merah muda dan keunguan.

Kise melihat buket itu. Sepintas memang hanya buket bunga biasa, namun Kise tahu Aomine lebih dari siapapun. Ia memiliki sesuatu yang tersembunyi di buket itu. Ketika ia sedang mencarinya, tanpa sengaja matanya menatap kartu bertuliskan angka seratus delapan. Saat itu pikirannya terbukti sudah. Dan ketika Kise menemukan benda yang dicarinya, semua ketakutan dan kecemasan meleleh.

"Kau memang tidak bisa ditebak, ya," kata Kise sambil tertawa.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Aomine.

Kise tertawa lagi, dan kali ini, air matanya menetes. "Tentu saja ya, Aomine-_cchi_!" seru pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Mendengarnya, Aomine tersenyum dan meraih tangan Kise. Ia menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manis sang kekasih. Kise terlihat begitu senang, terharu, dan masih tidak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi. Barulah ketika Aomine menyentuh pipinya lembut dan membawa sepasang iris keemasannya untuk bertemu dua manik nilakandi kelam yang menatapnya penuh kasih.

Aomine langsung mencium Kise. Ciuman itu terasa begitu indah dan suci. Ini berbeda dengan yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Kali ini, bibir mereka bertemu untuk menyampaikan bahwa cinta yang telah mereka perjuangkan bertahun-tahun itu akhirnya sampai pada suatu permulaan yang baru. Bahwa kini yang menanti mereka adalah suatu ikatan suci yang menjaga mereka, melewati suka dan duka.

"Sekarang kau sudah lulus dari gelar murid dan pacar. Sekarang kita sudah menikah," bisik Aomine. Kise tersenyum karenanya.

Aomine melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kise dan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Kise merasa begitu hangat dan aman di dalam perlindungan dekapan Aomine. Siang itu, terjadi salah satu momen indah yang takkan terlupakan.

Waktu itu, Aomine menjadi harapan bagi Kise. Itu juga adalah waktu ketika keduanya menjadi milik satu sama lain.

* * *

**[Day 2: Graduation]**

**—The End.**

_#13: He finally graduates from the school of learning how to love someone for who they are._

* * *

**A/N**:

Halo! Shana di sini, di hari kedua AoKise Week. Tanggal sembilan ini, saya membawakan part 13 dengan prompt graduation. Kayaknya di fic ini implementasi prompt-nya lebih jelas. Dengan segala setting graduation ini, saya rasa prompt-nya udah diterapkan dengan jelas.

A lil note, pidato Kise itu saya contoh dari pidato Gwen Stacy di film The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Yes I fell in love with her~ Saya ambil beberapa hal yang bener-bener bermakna dan saya sunting di beberapa tempat. Believe me, the real speech is a thousand times more amazing and the impact is a thousand times greater. Totally recommended as a good motivational quote! Plus, pas Aomine ngasih buket, itu ada seratus delapan mawar. Artinya? Will you marry me? :)

Akhir kata, saya sangat menanti apresiasi Anda. Reviews and favs are always greatly appreciated~ See you in the next prompt!

**060714 1649 —Shana Nakazawa**


End file.
